


Fiducia

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine trusts Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiducia

This is entirely new territory.

For a few months now Kurt and Blaine have been trying out new experiences in the bedroom department. Last week they'd worked some bondage into their fun, which had been great. It had pushed both their boundaries and brought them a great deal closer in the process.

But this... Well, this is so far beyond what they've been doing.

Blaine is the one to suggest it.

“So, I was watching this porn a couple nights ago,” he begins.

“Mhmm,” Kurt encourages. They've been lying on Blaine's bed for hours, completely nude, and talking and laughing while recuperating from their first round of hot sex.

“And – okay," Blaine continues, "this is really wild stuff, like, beyond what we’ve done. But it was so hot, and – and I couldn’t get the image out of my mind, of you doing it to me, but if you’re not comfortable, it’s totally okay, I won’t be offended _at all_ -”

“Blaine,” Kurt says gently, pinching Blaine’s lips together to stop his nervous rambling, “it’s okay. I trust you. Just tell me.”

“I want...” Blaine licks his lips, and tiny splotches of colour appear on his cheeks. “I want you to...”

Kurt tilts his head, wordlessly inquisitive.

“I want you to fist me,” he says in a near-whisper.

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “You – _really?_ ” he gasps.

Blaine nods. His expression is so vulnerable and so anxious, and Kurt can’t resist closing the distance between them on the bed to press his lips to Blaine’s in a comforting, understanding kiss. The combined affect of Blaine’s request and his clear, utmost trust in Kurt are groundbreaking levels of hot. Like, hotter than any porn Kurt has ever, ever seen.

“Okay,” says Kurt, “But I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve got that covered!” Blaine says in a rush, clambering to fish the bottle of KY out from under the blankets. “I did some research, because, well... yeah.”

He turns back to Kurt, looking the very picture of uncertainty, as if the physical evidence of what they’re about to do has solidified everything. In a way, Kurt supposes it has.

He gently plucks the bottle from Blaine’s hand. Blaine visibly relaxes against his sheets and smiles tremulously.

“Do you...?” Kurt starts, uncertain himself now that Blaine’s calmed down. “Is it better on... on your back or your front?”

Blaine licks his lips. “The sources I found said it’s easier if I’m on all fours.”

Kurt feels his cock twitch at the fiery mental picture. “So you just...?” he tries to ask, voice trembling with the effort to stay composed.

“Like this,” Blaine says, and then he’s grabbing one of his pillows, kneeling on the bed, and wrapping his arms around it for balance. He looks over his shoulder at Kurt, a shadow of doubt on his face. Or maybe Kurt’s imagining it, but either way.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks softly.

“ _Fucking_ sure,” Blaine replies, holding his hand out; Kurt squeezes it.

“All right,” Kurt mumbles. “So I--?”

Why does he feel so awkward? This is just him and Blaine.

“Now’s the familiar part,” Blaine explains patiently. “You just stretch me open like you would if you were gonna fuck me. Make sure you’ve got lots of lube.”

Kurt shivers. “O-okay.”

He pops open the KY with trembling fingers and squeezes a generous amount on to his index finger. He spreads it over the pad of the digit and takes a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Blaine tightens his hold on the pillow and props his chin up on it, breathing deeply as well. “Go for it,” he breathes.

Kurt places his dry hand on Blaine’s right hip, for better leverage, and presses his finger to Blaine’s hole. Blaine gasps. Kurt freezes, but continues when he realizes he’s being a little too cautious.

He can do this.

Correction: they can do this together.

He inserts his finger, slowly and carefully, and curls it slightly. Blaine’s whole body seizes. “Shit,” he gasps.

“You okay?”

“Kurt, we’ve done this before. Many times.” He sounds so breathy and sexy that Kurt feels his erection stir again. “This is like it always is, okay? You’re just going to put a bit more of you in there.”

Kurt pushes his finger in a little deeper and curls it a little more in reply. Blaine moans, “Yeah, like that, perfect.”

He pushes in and out, curling once in a while, until he feels Blaine relax a bit more, the muscles of his hole starting to become accustomed to the intrusion. They do this a lot, sure, but it’s usually Kurt on the receiving end.

He pours a bit more lube on his finger and presses in again, and the slick slide causes him to make a sound in the back of his throat, halfway between a moan and a whine. Blaine clenches around Kurt’s finger, and Kurt’s dick makes its impatient presence known once more.

“Another,” Blaine insists.

Kurt pulls his finger out and pours more lubricant on his first two fingers, coating them liberally. He presses back in, and this time Blaine moans out loud as Kurt curls his two fingers and jabs forcefully at Blaine’s prostate, once, twice, three times.

“Oh _fuck_ , yeah, Kurt, unhhh.”

Kurt pumps his fingers for a few minutes, carefully working Blaine open. Blaine’s encouraging sounds are like salve; they make him feel confident and undeniably sexy.

Without prompting, Kurt preps a third finger and quickly back pushes in, more aroused than he can ever recall being in his life. He thrusts in and out, steadily, until Blaine's gripping the pillow with both hands and pressing back on to Kurt’s fingers eagerly.

“Four,” Blaine grunts.

“Wait,” Kurt says, and he reaches around to palm Blaine’s dick with his free hand. Blaine arches his back and cries out. Kurt strokes Blaine’s dick a few times, and then he pulls his fingers out for a third time and coats them with lube.

“Okay?” he whispers.

“Okay.”

He times his thrust in with a pull on Blaine’s cock, which makes Blaine jerk on the bed. “Ohgod,” he moans. Kurt twists until he finds Blaine’s sweet spot, pressing hard. Blaine mewls, like, actually _mewls_. “Fuckfuckfuck,” he gasps, reaching behind to slap Kurt's leg. "So good!"

It feels like hours that he’s crouching over Blaine. There’s sweat on Kurt’s brow, and he can feel his heart careening in his ribcage. What if he fucks this up and really hurts Blaine?

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , fuck, please,” Blaine begs, angling his hips to get more. Kurt jacks Blaine's cock a few more times and then he extracts his fingers. He’s shaking now, with full-on tremors that make his hands unsteady as he tries to cover his entire hand with enough lubricant to make this work.

But how can it? How can he possibly fit his entire _fist_ in there?

“Blaine,” he squeaks, and he can hear the utter fear in his voice. “I don’t know about this, I – I’m--”

“ _Please_ , Kurt,” Blaine moans. “You just gotta... tuck your - your thumb in,” he gasps, chest heaving with the effort to speak, and he even shows Kurt the hand movement, “like this.”

Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine. It’s awkward as hell from this angle, but Kurt needs it if he's going to do this. Blaine kisses back like Kurt is much needed oxygen, tugging on Kurt’s bottom lip with his teeth and keening in the back of his throat.

“I love you, I trust you,” he mumbles against Kurt’s lips.

The words are like balm. Kurt strokes Blaine’s hair back from his face and pecks him on the lips again.

He rearranges himself in the proper position and forms his hand the way Blaine demonstrated. He puts a little more lube on his hand for good measure, and then he’s pressing the tips of his fingers to Blaine’s hole once again, and pushing carefully in.

Blaine moans loud and long. “Yes!” he cries. “Do it, _do it_ , Kurt!”

Kurt palms his own dick for a second, suppressing a full-body shudder, and moves his free hand so it’s wrapped around Blaine’s. The lube and preparation make the slow, slick slide in far easier than it would have been without, but it still seems impossible. _His whole fist_!

Taking a few minutes to grapple with his own fear and insecurity, Kurt continues pumping his hand in and out until there's enough leverage so that his knuckles are just breaching the circle of Blaine’s entrance. He stops, panting heavily, so turned on he can barely see straight. He closes his eyes tight for a moment, and then he takes in a rallying breath and pushes past the ring of muscle, on and on until his _entire fucking hand_ is inside of Blaine, right up to the wrist.

“Jesusfuckingchrist,” Kurt whimpers, dick throbbing painfully, as Blaine gasps and moans before him. “Oh, _Blaine_ , you’re so warm, and - and --” But he can only cry out, blindsided by his own arousal, dizzy with it.

Kurt pants uncontrollably until he’s got himself back under control and then he slowly, painstakingly slowly, curls his hand into a fist. Blaine wails, so loud it echoes in the room around them, though Kurt barely notices the volume, just the husky, enraptured tone of it.

Shaking again, Kurt experimentally pushes his fist forward, barely an inch. With a start of terror, he realizes Blaine’s sobbing.

“Ohmygod, Kurt, it’s – it’s so – I can’t – you’re _inside me_ ,” he gasps, shuddering violently. “Don’t stop – _please_ – keep going!” he sobs.

Kurt exhales shakily, thrusting in and out at a snail’s pace, but it’s enough to unravel Blaine in minutes. Soon Blaine’s thrusting into Kurt’s grip on his cock and screaming his orgasm into his pillow, calling Kurt’s name like an epistle.

When Blaine’s hole tightens perceptibly around Kurt’s wrist, Kurt comes without warning. He streaks the sheets and Blaine's lower back and thighs, gasping and moaning his climax to the universe.

It is, without a doubt, the most explosive, dynamic orgasm he has ever experienced.

Blaine’s lying boneless, half on the pillow and half on the mattress, when Kurt becomes aware of his surroundings.

Now he has to get his hand _out_.

“Blaine,” he croaks. “I gotta – I can’t stay in here forever.”

Blaine chuckles weakly. “’Kay,” he mutters sleepily, and then he pushes back on to his knees with what looks like a tremendous effort. “You gotta do everything you just did, but in reverse order. Uncurl your... your fist,” he stutters, shivering again, “and pull your hand out, slowly, like you did before.”

And Kurt does. It takes several minutes, but before long he’s got his hand free (and feels oddly isolated). He pulls Blaine into his arms and wraps him up in a cocoon of warmth.

Blaine sighs, looking Kurt dead in the eye. “Thanks, Kurt,” he breathes.

Kurt just kisses Blaine. There aren’t enough words in the English language to convey how positively welcome Blaine is.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fiducia_ : latin word for trust or faith.


End file.
